Natationis
by Cheshire
Summary: (The Order) What if the end had gone differently? If Alex had stopped and listened to what Thomas had read on the scroll, before going off to confront Eden? And what would happen afterwards? (slash) (EdenAlex)


Title: Natationis  
  
Chapter: I/?  
  
Author: Cheshire  
  
Date: 9/8/03  
  
Rating: R  
  
Timeline: Post Movie, AU  
  
Warnings: Violence, adult language, sexuality, blasphemy, etc  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and events in the movie, The Order, some of which are used here, are property of Brian Helgeland and 20th Century Fox. They are borrowed here without permission for strictly fan purposes. No money will be made off of this work.  
  
Summary: What if the end had gone differently? If Alex had stopped and listened to what Thomas had read on the scroll, before going off to confront Eden? And what would happen afterwards?  
  
Chapter One:  
  
He regretted listening to Thomas. While it saved him from committing the most awful mistake...it could not save him from his conscience, nor the paranoia that had started to seep into his soul the moment he entered Rome, and had only compounded since. Every person he passed he mentally scrutinized, wondering if they were connected to The Other, wondering if they would be the means by which William Eden took his revenge.  
  
Alex had managed to converse two separate airports without a scene, but wondered how the streets of New York would feel. Returning may not have been the best idea, but staying in Rome had felt more than foolish--a suicide as true as any other. So he had taken the Vatican's offer of a plane ticket and a small amount of money--a token of their gratitude for exposing the evil ways of the Cardinal Driscoll. Possibly, also, their idea of a goodbye present.  
  
With a limited number of people he actually knew in the city--most of them parishioners who would most likely not take kindly to him being a very ex-priest--he had been going over mental lists, tallies, of what he could do. It would be the first time in his life he would not have the ability to fall back on something or someone--first his parents, then Father Dominic, the Church, Mara when those were lost to him. And throughout it all, he now knew that The Other had always been watching, orchestrating his life to suit its whims. Now they were gone.  
  
He was proven wrong on one account when he reached the bustling JFK Airport. There was a driver waiting for him, to drive Mr. Bernier home. At first he expected to show up at the church, a part of him clinging onto the idea that maybe the Church would put him up until he could find another job. One meeting of his eyes with the too-green eyes of the chauffeur, and his logic berated him for such fanciful thoughts.  
  
Eden had already arrived. He was being driven to meet The Other, and to die in one form or another. He sighed, leaned back into the plush black leather cushions, and thought of the excuses he could give.  
  
He was shown up to a wonderful apartment, something that must have cost Eden a small fortune (not that he couldn't afford it) and was left standing there with his bags by the silent driver. How would The Other finish him? Torture him until he begged to become the Sin Eater? Simply kill him with the bad deeds of himself and Mara weighing his soul down to Hell, and find another to take his place?   
  
After standing near the entrance for more than ten minutes, Alex finally ventured deeper into the penthouse. It seemed as if Eden, cruel as expected, would make him seek out his own demise. Alex's steps were slow and hesitant.  
  
The only thing he found was lovely furniture, superb decorating, and empty room after empty room. He even searched under the beds and within the liven closet. There was no trace of Eden, except pieces of impressive works of art and a small box situated on the coffee table within the first room.  
  
Alex managed to search the house thrice over, before curiosity forced him to open the object d'art. His fingers slid over the finely crafted images he couldn't quite make out which danced along the lid and sides.  
  
There were three things inside--a small envelope like one which might hold a card, a larger, overstuffed envelope that had been forcibly sealed, and a black pouch at once familiar and not. He opened the first envelope while unconsciously fingering the pouch. It had a small piece of stationary inside, rather than a card, but it was not the form of the message that mattered.  
  
After two hasty readings of the paragraphs--and ominous signature--upon the handmade paper, Alex tore open the second envelope. His eyes were wide, his breathing sharp. His fingers refused to cease their shaking.  
  
The envelope held three plastic cards, a small paper with a long string of numbers scrawled upon it, and more cash than Alex had ever seen at once. It was not a peace offering, but something else. Perhaps Eden thought he would come around given time alone in the crowded yet lonely streets. Perhaps, even, it was simply that Eden had become so accustomed to "taking care" of his would-be heir that he felt uncomfortable stopping. His note gave away very little.  
  
Wearily, Alex decided not to open the pouch--he did not know how he would react. Instead he retired to one of the bedrooms--not the master room, though. The idea that Eden may use that one kept him from opening the door more than once. Instead he chose the smallest of the rooms, and set his bags on the dresser.  
  
His eyelids were heavy, and he allowed them to descend. He fell back onto the bed, fully clothed, and toed off his shoes. He had a momentary thought of keeping them on, just incase, but hoped that even The Other was not the type to attack him while defenseless and unaware.  
  
Sleep clouded his thoughts soon after, although no good dream came to him. He had only slept a few hours over the days that had passed, but felt more weary than tired. The dreams were enough to make him wish he stayed awake every hour of every day. Eden haunted him, as did the slight tendrils within his mind of sins he, himself, had never committed. 


End file.
